Unforgetful
by Seto Kaiba's Babe
Summary: Rating just in case. What happens when the Kaiba Brothers found out that their parents are alive? And, once they admit it, their parents disappear yet again. To find out more, read and review
1. Default Chapter

Unforgetful

chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hey guys! I actually got around on making this story. Anyway, we all should know that I don't own anything that has Yu-Gi-Oh!

One Saturday morning, a man was roaming the streets in Domino City, USA. The man had brown hair with grey eyes. While he was walking, he saw a piece of paper that flew from the wind. It landed on the ground. The man picked up the paper. He saw a picture with a teenage boy with brown hair and blue eyes. On the bottom of the paper said," This is what we all been waiting for! It's Seto Kaiba's New Tournament! It'll beat the Battle City Tournament. For registrations, please go to Kaiba Corp."

" Seto?" the man said .

At Kaibacorp, the teenage boy that was in the paper was typing on his computer. While he was typing, a young kid around 12 came in the room.

" Hey Seto," said the kid.

" Hello Mokuba," said Seto.

" I can't wait for this tournament! It's gonna be awesome!" said the young Kaiba.

" I can't wait to beat Yugi Motou and become the number one duelist in the world!" Seto said

" Here we go again," sighed Mokuba as he took a seat on a black leather couch.

Then, Mokuba laid down on the couch and closed his eyes. He heard typing that was coming from the computer. Once the typing stopped, Mokuba's eyes shot wide open. He got up and saw the printer printing out pages. He counted how many pages that it was prining out.

" 1.....2....3.....4.....5.... Seto, how many do you need?" asked Mokuba.

" A lot," Seto said.

Once the printer stopped, Seto took the pages from the printer and stapled them. There was around 20 pages that he stapled.

" I don't get it. When I try stapling that many papers, the stapler gets jammed . But for you, it's a simple," Mokuba said as he watched Seto put the papers on top of the other documents.

" It's because I do this everyday, Mokuba," Seto said.

" Whatever," Mokuba said.

Seto stood up and took out his brief case. Seto set it on top of his desk. The only time Mokuba gets to see the brief case is when Seto is going to a meeting or when they are going home.

" We are going home?" asked Mokuba as he got off the couch.

" Yes. I need to start on making my new invention," Seto said as he took his brief case off his desk.

Seto got off the chair and headed for the door.

"Wait up, Big Brother!" Mokuba said as he chased his brother out of the room.

Back at Domino City, the man went to his car . The car was parked inside the Inside the car was a young woman who had black hair and blue eyes. She was asleep. The man walked over to the driver's seat. He opened the door and went inside. Once he closed the door, the girl beside him woke up.

" Find anything?" asked the woman.

" Nothing, honey," said the man.

" John, I want to be able to call them sweetie and other stuff," said the woman.

" I know, Tara, but have you read the articles lately?" John asked.

" I know but it happened because we weren't there to guide them," Tara said.

" We were until the incident. Now, they both completly changed," John said as he started the car.

" Why did that incident happen?" asked Tara.

" I don't know. I need you to call someone for me," John said as he took out his cell phone.

" Who?" Tara asked as she took the cell from John's hand.

" I need you to call Kaiba Corp," John said.

" How come?"

" I need to talk to a certain CEO. We have been hiding this forever. We need to get this done and over with now."

The car pulled out of the parking lot.

" Where are we going?" asked Tara.

" We are going to Kaiba Corp."

Outside, Seto and Mokuba headed to the limo. The limo was parked right outside the front steps. The driver was standing beside the door. Mokuba ran down the steps and into the limo. Seto walked down the steps. He was about to get in the limo until his cell phone rung.

" Kaiba speaking," Seto said; sounding annoyed.

" Sorry to disturb you, Mr.Kaiba. There is someone here who needs to see you immediately," said a man.

" Roland, who is it now?" Seto said.

" They wouldn't say. But they really want to see you now," said Roland.

Seto sighed.

" Where are they now?" asked Seto.

" They are in the lobby," Roland said.

" Alright. I'm coming," Seto said.

Seto put his cell in his pocket.

" Mokuba, stay here. Someone is here to see me," Seto said as he walked inside the company.

" Okay," Mokuba said.

Seto walked up the stairs and into the lobby. When he entered the lobby, he saw two people standing up near the desk.

" We need to see him now!" said the man.

" What do you want?" Seto asked .

The man and the woman turned around. They saw Seto Kaiba standing right there. He was glaring at them.

" We need to tell you something," said the man.

Here it is guys. I have been thinking about making this story. If you are reading this, please read my other story, Fallen in Love. That is my first story. The Domino City, USA, Domino City is in USA. In one episode, they said so. It is when Isizu Ishtar comes to Domino City. A man said," Welcome to the United States." If you don't believe me, you have to watch the episode when Seto gets Oblisk the Tormentor. It's in the begining when Isizu gets off the helicopter. Anway, please review for my second story!


	2. Chapter 2

Seto: What do you know! I'm here too! Well, we all should know the rest. She don't own anything.

Yeah, I know. The dub really messed me up. I can't download anything since my computer is very sensitve. VERY. Thanks for reviewing so far. 6 review for my first chap. And sorry for the late updating. It's been a while, I know. I have been playing the game called " The Urbz". It's a great game! I hope ya enjoy!

Seto stared at the man. Seto could tell that the man isn't afraid what could happen. The man just stared back.

" Well, you might not believe me, but, we are your parents," John said.

" You lie. My parents died years ago on a ship," Seto said.

" You are mistaken. We survived that. We found a life boat and were out to sea for days. Luckily, we found food and land," John said.

" Likely story. Listen, if this is all that your going to say, then there is no point trying to think that I'll buy it. I'm not stupid," Seto said.

" No one said you are," Tara said.

" Come on. Do you need evidence? I can give you all the evidence you need," John said.

" I don't need evidence. I know you both are lying," Seto said.

Then, Seto walked out of the lobby. Tara walked over to John and put her hand on his shoulder.

" It's going to take a while for him understand. He thought that we died. I wouldn't blame him for thinking that," Tara said.

" I know. It's gonna be hard and long," John said with a sigh.

Outside, Seto walked down the corporation's steps. Once he reached the bottom, Mokuba rolled down the window.

" Who was it?" asked Mokuba.

" No one important," Seto said as he waited for the door to be opened.

" Okay," Mokuba said.

Once Seto was inside the limo, the door was closed. A few minutes later, the limo drove off. Mokuba looked back and saw the couple looking really sad.

" Seto, what did they want? I mean the people," Mokuba said.

" Like what I said before , Mokuba, it was nothing important," Seto said as he looked out the window.

" It probably was important," Mokuba thought.

The limo sped across the city of Domino City. Then, there was a big mansion that had a huge gate. The gate had four big letters and a and sign. It was " SK & MK" The gate opened opened. The limo then drove through. Mokuba looked out the window and saw the magnificent garden that was right in front of the mansion. In the middle of the garden was a Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue/water fountain. It looked like it was going to attack any trespassers . The limo stopped in front of the white mansion. Instead of waiting for the driver to open the door, Mokuba opened it. Mokuba ran towards the mansion doors . Once he reached the front doors, the doors were already opened by Roland, Seto's personal butler.

" Hello, Young Kaiba," Roland said.

" Hey Roland," Mokuba said as he walked past him.

Seto walked up the steps. Roland saw him.

" Good afternoon, Mr.Kaiba," Roland said.

Seto didn't say anything. He just walked past him. Roland, figuring that Seto was in a bad mood, closed the door. Seto walked upstairs. Mokuba followed.

Once they were on the second floor, Mokuba asked," Seto, what are you going to do?"

Seto didn't say anything. Mokuba knew something was wrong. Mokuba walked into his room and closed the door. Once the door was closed, Mokuba took out his laptop. He waited for Seto to get on. Mokuba's computer was linked to Seto's computer so that whatever Seto goes on, Mokuba can see it and check it out for himself. So, it would make Mokuba like a spy. A moment later, Seto was on his laptop. Mokuba took his laptop and put it on his bed. Then, Mokuba laid beside it and watched what Seto was doing. The pointer was moving all over the place. Then, it pointed to a human search. A minute later, there was a page that had every letter of the alphabet. Then, Seto picked the letter J. Mokuba looked at it and thought.

" Who is he looking for?" Mokuba asked himself as he looked away from the screen.

When Mokuba looked back at the screen, there was a list of people. Seto scrolled down and saw the name John. Seto clicked it. This made Mokuba think even more.

" Okay. His name is John. That reminds me of our dad. Who is he looking for that has that name?" Mokuba asked.

The screen then showed pictures of the men whose name is John. Then, something caught Mokuba's eye. It looked like the Kaiba Brother's dad. Seto must of saw this because he picked John's picture. Mokuba sat up and started to think some more.

" That man looks awfully familiar. Is it who I think it is?" Mokuba said as he studied the picture.

On the screen was infomation on the guy. There was stuff about what he likes. Then, there was something that shocked Mokuba. There was a part that said

" Living" Then, he got up and took out a picture frame that held a picture of his parents. Mokuba looked at his father and then at the picture on the computer. Then, Mokuba dropped the picture frame. It was him. Then, Mokuba got up and ran out of his room. He ran to Seto's room.

When Mokuba entered, Seto was sitting on his computer chair looking at the screen. Then, he looked at Mokuba. Once he saw him, he then exited the page he was on.

Seto snapped," Ever heard of knocking?"

" Seto, I know all about it," Mokuba said.

" You what !?!" Seto said in shock.

" I know that our father is still alive," Mokuba said.

" You can't believe this, Mokuba. It's all lies. If they are real, then how come they let us go to that dreadful orphange,huh?" Seto asked.

Mokuba became silent.

" He's right," Mokuba thought." How come they let us go there?"

" You see? They are all lies. It's either that or the person forgot to update in six years," Seto said as he turned off his computer.

" This is too much," Mokuba said as he walked out of the room.

Seto sat there for a while. He closed his eyes and tried to remember what it was like when their parents were alive.

_FLASH BACK_

_Young Seto was on the swingset. He was swinging back and forth. Then, someone stopped the swing. Seto looked up and saw his father's face. His father smiled and pushed Seto. Seto looked forward as he swung back and forth. Then, he saw a woman with little Mokuba. It was their mother. Seto jumped off the swing and landed on his feet. Then, he ran to his mother._

_" Mommy!" Seto said happily._

_" Hey, honey," his mother said._

_" Hey Seto. Can you help me on the swing? I'm having some trouble on it," little Mokuba said._

_Seto put his hand on Mokuba's head and ruffled his hair._

_" Of course, little brother," Seto said._

_Seto and Mokuba walked past their father. _

_" Make sure he doesn't fall off, okay son?" their father said._

_" Don't worry, dad. Seto is the best brother I have ever had," Mokuba said._

_" I'm your only brother, Mokie," Seto said._

_" I know. But if we get another one, he isn't gonna be like you," Mokuba said as he held Seto's hand._

_Both brothers walked over to the swingset. Mokuba let go of Seto's hand and tried to get on the swing._

_" See? I can't get on. I'm too small," Mokuba said as he tried lifting himself up._

_Seto walked over and picked him up. Once he had Mokuba on the swing, Mokuba giggled. Seto looked up._

_" What is it?" Seto asked._

_" I was thinking how it would be like when we are older. It'd be funny if you still had to help me on the swing," Mokuba said._

_" I guess it would," Seto said as he started to push Mokuba._

_As Seto pushed Mokuba on the swing, he watched his parents. Their dad picked up their mom. Their mom laughed._

_" Honey!" she said ._

_Their father put her dad and kissed her. _

_Seto said to Mokuba," Wouldn't it be awesome to fall in love like our parents? They really love each other. I hope when I fall in love, it'd be as deep as theirs. I mean, I hope that once me and my future love are together, it'd never end. We'd be together forever."_

_" Love? Seto, aren't you a little too young for love?" asked Mokuba confused._

_" Mokie, I mean when we grow up. Not now," Seto said._

_" Oh. I knew that," Mokuba said. _

_Seto sighed as he continued to push Mokuba._

Seto snapped back from his flash back. He got up and walked out of his room.

Here's the second chapter! I know it's been a while since I updated but that don't matter now! Thanks guys for reviewing for this story and my first story, Fallen in Love. Anyway, please read and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Seto: SKB doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

AOL wouldn't allow me to go on since something was wrong with it. Not anymore! It's fixed now and I'll be updating a whole lot.

Seto headed for Mokuba's room.

" I wonder if he wants to go somewhere," he thought.

Seto stopped right in front of Mokuba's door. Seto felt soft. He didn't feel like the cruel CEO thar everyone knows him by. Seto opened the door. Now, he turned back to the cruel CEO. Inside the room, there was more people than what Seto expected. Besides Mokuba, there was Yugi and his friends.

" Oh great," Seto thought." Why do these fools keep showing up?"

" Hey, Kaiba," Yugi said as he looked up at Seto.

" Yuge, don't even try," Joey said.

" Dude's right," Tristan said.

" You should know that Mr.Moneybags over there don't care about nobody," Joey said.

" You know, Mutt, that I don't feel like dealing with you. Ever. So, let me make this perfectly clear: Tick me off and I'll make your life a living hell. Understood?'' Seto said as he stared at Joey.

" Whatever," Joey said as he looked away from Seto.

Seto was about to turn around until Mokuba blocked his way.

" Seto, why can't you ever be nice for a change?" Mokuba asked in a sad tone.

" Because I don't feel like it," Seto replied.

" Ever since we got adopted, you've been acting all cruel and loveless," Mokuba said.

" He's right. Everyone thinks that you don't have a heart. With all this technology, the technology is your heart," Tea' said.

" You better not lead into that stupid ' Friendship speech.' I'm pretty sure I heard them all. And Tea', all of them were a waste of my time and there were just plain annoying," Seto said as his back is still facing him.

" He's got a point there," Tristan said.

" Who's side are you on, Tristan?" Joey asked.

" Hey, I'm just saying the facts," Tristan said .

" You think they are annoying?" Tea' said in a angry tone.

" What do you know," Seto said as he faced them," that there is a lot more mutts there really is."

" Shut it, Kaiba," Joey said.

" What are you going to do? Fight me? You know you'll lose," Seto said.

" You betta take back those words!" Joey said as he got angerier.

" Come and get me, Mutt," Seto said.

Joey got up and was about to go after Seto until someone grabbed. It was Serenity.

" Big Brother, please stop! Your going to ge hurt," Serenity said.

" Serenity!" Joey said as he tired to get Seto still.

" Joey! Please!" Serenity said.

" Fine," Joey said as he stopped moving.

Seto smirked.

" Even your sister knows that you won't stand a chance," Seto said.

Joey was silent. Seto left the room. Mokuba looked at Joey.

" You know , Joey," Mokuba said," Seto has had a harsh life when he was younger. You should know that."

" He shouldn't be actin like he owns everythin," Joey said.

" Uh Joey, he pratically owns everything," Yugi said.

" Not the Game Shop," Joey said.

" That's not what I meant. If there is KC anywhere, that means that Kaiba owns it," Yugi explained.

" So, your telling me that Kaiba owns everything with his intials on it? He evens own underware?" Joey asked.

" I bet he does," Yugi said.

" So Yuge, your telling me that I'm wearing one of his merchandises?"

" Everyone owns something that Kaiba created."

" Joey, Seto only makes and owns most technology; not clothing," Mokuba said.

" Whew! If he did, then I'd be burning my underware 'cause they have those intials on 'em," Joey said.

" Dude, we didn't need to know that," Tristan said.

Seto walked down the hallway. He wasn't too mad as usual. He walked down the steps and out the front door. He saw his sleek black limo already waiting for him. While walking down the steps, he took out a gold cell phone and dialed Kaiba Corp.

" Hello, Mr.Kaiba," said a young woman's voice.

" Are those two fools still there?" Seto asked as he entered the limo.

" They just left," said the woman.

" Tell them to stay at Kaiba Corp. I decided that I'll speak to them after all," Seto said.

" Yes, sir."

Seto hung up and put the cell phone in his inside pocket in his trenchcoat. Seto waited for a minute until the driver got inside the limo. He put the keys in the inition . Then, the limo drove down the long driveway. Inside, Seto got really bored. Then, he turned the dial of the radio. The first song he heard was Britney Spears.

" Please, I'd rather die," Seto mumbled.

A few minutes later, Seto decided that he'll listen to anything, not Britney of course. The song turned to Bowling For Soup's 1985. The song just started.

_Debbie just hit the wall_

_she never had it all_

_one prozakca day_

_husband's a cpa_

_her dreams went out the door_

_when she turned 24_

_only been with one man_

_what happened to her plan?_

" Good question," Seto thought.

_She was going to be an actress_

_she was going to be a star_

_she was going to shake her_

BEEP! The limo honked it's horn because some moron cut right in front of them at a bad time.

_on the hood of white snake's car_

_her yellow suv_

_is now the enemy_

_looks at her average life_

_and nothing has been alright_

_since bruce springsteen, madonna_

_way before nirvana_

_there's u2 and blondie_

_and music still on mtv_

_her two kids in high school_

_they tell that's she uncool_

_'cause she still preocupied_

_with 19,19,1985_

The limo slowed down. The limo was behind a silver impala , on it's right was a blue punchbuggy , and behind it was a big truck that had Walmart and Sam's Club. On the left, there was a pink convertable with at least 5 girls in it. They had a big sign that said " WE LOVE YOU, SETO!" When they noticed the limo, one of the girls banged on the window to get Seto's attention. Once they got his attention, all the girls started to scream their lungs off. Seto, getting really annoyed, turned the the radio up some more.

_SHE'S SEEN ALL THE CLASSICS  
SHE KNOWS EVERY LINE  
BREAKFAST CLUB, PRETTY IN PINK  
EVEN SAINT ELMO'S FIRE  
SHE ROCKED OUT TO WHAM  
NOT A BIG LIM BIZKIT FAN  
THOUGHT SHE GET A HAND  
FROM A MEMBER OF DURAN DURAN_

WHERE'S THE MINI SKIRT

_MADE OF SNAKE SKIN_

_AND WHOSE THE OTHER GUY WHO SINGING IN VAN HALAN_

_WHEN DID REALITY_

_BECOME TV_

_WHATEVER HAPPEN TO_

_SITCOMS, GAME SHOWS_

_( ON THE RADIO)_

_WAS SPRINGSTEEN, MADONNA_

_WAY BEFORE NIVANA_

_THERE'S U2 AND BLONDIE_

_MUSICS STILL ON MTV_

_HER TWO KIDS IN HIGH SCHOOL_

_THEY TELL HER THAT'S SHE'S UNCOOL_

_'CAUSE SHE'S STILL PREOCUPIED_

_WITH 19,19,1985_

With that, the girls screamed louder. Seto looked to see if anyone was going to move sometime that day.

He said," Is it green yet?"

" Not yet, sir," the driver replied.

" It's taking too long. I have a life you know," Seto said as his right foot tapped to the beat of the song.

" There is another way,Mr.Kaiba," the driver said.

" Then take that way," Seto said.

" But, my way would be running over these fan girls........" the driver trailed off.

" I might as well wait," Seto said.

" Running these dumb girls over isn't going to help my reputation," Seto thought. " Even though, it does sound like fun."

A few minutes later,Seto opened the moon roof and had half of his body sticking out. He noticed the green light that was on the stop light.

" THE LIGHT ISN'T GOING TO GET ANY GREENER!" he yelled.

The person who was in the silver impala stepped on the breaks. The limo follows behind while leaving the fan girls at the convertable. The impala turned right while the limo went straight. Up ahead, there was a police car and a white honda speeding down the street. The people in the white honda had guns and shot at the police car. They shot the car which made the police car slide. It slid back. Then, the person who was driving the honda took out a machine gun and repeatly shot the police car. Now, the police car flipped in the air. The siren got louder. The driver tried to stop the limo but the limo wasn't stopping. The police car was just seconds away before it landed on the moving limo. Right before it landed on the limo, Seto opened the door and jumped out. There was a explosion right after Seto landed on the ground. Seto turned around and saw the limo and the police car. The police car made a big impact on the limo.

Then, there was a big fire. Seto backed up . The fire got bigger by the second. The heat was getting hotter as the fire got bigger. Seeto took out his cell phone. Luckily, Seto didn't land on his chest or his cell phone would've been damage. It's not like it mattered anyway. He can afford millions of them. Seto dialed Kaiba Corp.

" It's me," Seto said.

" Hello , Mr.Kaiba," the woman said again.

" Tell John and Tara ( those are the people who claim to be my parents) that there happened to be delay. I'll have to see them tomorrow," Seto said

" Okay, sir," the woman said.

Seto then dialed the fire department.

" Good afternoon, this is Seto Kaiba. There is a fire on route........................"

Here's the next chap. DSL takes forever to set up. Before, it was suppose to activate Monday but, now they want it to activate around Friday. I can's wait that long. I needed to update! Thanks 2 every1 for reading & reviewing for my story. As usual, keep reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Seto: SKB doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

To Freak09,  
Sorry if it's confusing you. Tell me where it's confusing and I'll make it unconfusing.

The woman Seto talked to two minutes ago ran to the lobby. In the lobby was Tara and John. They both sat down in the lobby chairs and talked to each other. John, seeing that the woman was coming towards them, stood up.

" Is he here?" John asked.

The woman shook her head no and said," There happened to be a accident a few minutes ago."

Tara let out a gasp.

" Fortunately, he came out unharmed. Unfortunately, his driver got killed along with four criminals which the police been trying to capture," the woman explained.

Tara let out a sigh of relief.

" My son is unharmed. What about Mokuba? Was he there too?" Tara asked.

" Mr.Kaiba didn't say. But, I highly doubt that he was. If he was, I would've heard Mokuba," the woman said.

" Then when does Seto want to see us?" John asked.

" Tomorrow. He didn't say where," the woman replied.

" I'll have to call him later," John said.

John and Tara were about to leave when the woman stood in front of them.

" Since giving you Mr.Kaiba's cell phone number and office number, take this cell phone. Mr.Kaiba instructed me to give it to you both," the woman said as she handed John the cell phone.

" Tell him I said thanks," John said.

" Okay," the woman said.

" Even though he won't really care," she thought.

John and Tara walked out of Kaiba Corporation. John put the cell phone in his pocket as he and Tara walked to their silver car.

" I wonder what it is like to be rich," Tara said as she opened her door.

" It's probably wonderful," John said as he entered the car.

" All of the jewelry, clothes, you know. The works," Tara said.

" I rather have my boys than all the money," John said.

" True. I'm just wondering what it would be like, to have all that money," Tara said.

John started the car. Once it started, John drove out of the parking lot.

Meanwhile, Seto was sitting on a big rock, waiting for the fire fighters.

" I swear," Seto said aloud," if I was in that fire, I'd be dead by now. And they say they are fire fighters."

Then, a loud siren was heard. Seto looked to his right to see a fire truck and the paramedics.

" It's about time," Seto said as he stood up.

One of the fire fighters ran to Seto, with a blanket in his one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. He handed them to Seto.

" Here you go,Mr.Kaiba," the fire fighter said.

Seto took the blanket and the coffee silently. The fire fighter who handed Seto the stuff ran back to the fire truck to help the other fire fighters out. One of the paramedics lead Seto to the paramedic truck. Seto took a seat while the paramedic checked Seto.

" Do you feel any pain anywhere?" the paramedic asked.

Seto shook his head no.

"I see nothing wrong with you. Was there anymore people in the limo?" the paramedic asked.

" All I remember was it was just the driver and myself," Seto said.

" And what about the other car?"

" I'm guessing around four people in the other car," Seto answered.

" Stay here. I'll tell the fire fighters that there is five people in there."

The paramedic ran to the fire fighters. Seto took the blanket and put it in his lap. Then, he took a sip of his coffee.

" This is extremely hot," Seto whispered." It's probably the hottest coffee I ever sipped."

Seto saw the fire fighters were about to exstinguish the fire. One of the fire fighters went to the fire hydrant and opened the valve. The fighter put the hose on the hydrant. Then, he gave the other fire fighters a thumbs up sign. The fire fighter who was holding the hose turned it on and then started to exstingish the fire. It seemed that it took forever to stop the fire from spreading. Then, one of the fire fighters yelled to the other one.

" I need more help! This fire is just getting bigger by the minute!" yelled the fire fighter.

The other fire fighter looked around for another fire hydrant. There was none. Seto noticed that there was a little lake nearby. It was close to the park.

" If you want to exstinguish the fire, you better listen to me," Seto said.

" I'm sorry, Mr.Kaiba, but you out of all people should know, technology doesn't exstingiush fire. Sometimes, it creates it if not careful," said a fire fighter who happened to be nearby.

" Technology wasn't my option. I'm saying that there is a little lake right there," Seto said as he pointed to the lake. " It's the only way to destroy the fire or it'll just keep growing. It'll end up taking the all the trees down which will make the fire bigger. It'll be too big and no one will be able to destroy it. In some point in time, Domino City will be one huge fire."

" I'll get the water," the fighter said.

The fire fighter motioned two other fire fighters to help him. All three of them got buckets and dumped the bucket in the lake. One by one, they went back and forth while dumping the water to the fire and going back to the lake and refilling it.

" And he thought that I meant technology," Seto thought.

Finally, the fire was exstingiush. The fire fighter who talked to Seto ran back to him.

" Mr.Kaiba, sir. Your such a genius!" the fire fighter said.

" Your not the first person who doubted my genius," Seto replied.

" Is there anything I can do?" the fire fighter asked.

" Yes, you can. I need you to take me back to my mansion," Seto said.

" Okay, sir. I'll get my car up here and I'll drop you off," the fire fighter said.

He walked away . He went up to some fire fighters and explained what he was going to do. All of them smiled. The fighter took the fire truck and sped off . Seto put down his cup of coffee and took out his cell phone and called Mokuba.

" Mokuba," Seto said as Mokuba answered it.

" Hey big brother! I saw you on the news!" Mokuba said.

" What?" Seto asked.

" Yeah. There is around six different news people there right now. Can't you see them?"

Seto looked around. There was the reporters. All of them were talking to the fire fighters.

" I see them now," Seto said.

" They been there for around 5 minutes now," Mokuba said.

" I never realized them," Seto said.

" Now ya do. I see you now! Wave at the camera, Seto! Wave at the camera!" Mokuba said.

Seto saw the camera. He waved at it.

" Happy now?" Seto asked.

" Yep! You waved! I feel soo happy. Let's party guys!" Mokuba yelled to Yugi and his friends.

" I don't want that geek squad at my mansion too long,Mokuba," Seto said.

" Don't worry, Seto. It's just only for tonight. Gotta go! See ya!"

Before Seto anything, Mokuba already hung up.

" Only for tonight? He's crazy!" Seto thought as he put his cell phone away.

" Hello, Mr.Kaiba! Will you answer some questions?" asked a female reporter.

The female reporter had a blue skirt with a matching blue jacket. Her hair was in a bun. She was attractive. But, she has that look that means that she's probably smarter than you.

" Sure," Seto said .

" Is it true that were in that limo?" the reporter said as she pointed to that burnt limo.

" Yes," Seto said.

" And is it true that five people were killed?"

" Yes."

" Was it your idea to give the fire fighters to get the water from that pond?"

" Yes, it was all my idea."

"Last question. Is there any female out there that you are interested in? It is the time to be in love. Christmas is just around the corner."

" No one at the moment," Seto said." I am too busy to have a girlfriend."

The reporter looked disappointed.

" Well, that raps it up. See you again, Mr.Kaiba," the reporter said as she walked away.

" Again, another disappointed fan. I'm serious though. If I wasn't so busy, I'd have five girls on each side of me, " Seto thought.

The fire fighter who left to get his car returned. He drove right up to Seto. Seto got up and opened the car door.

" Why does this feel weird?" Seto thought." It's probably because I never opened my own car door."

Seto entered inside. The fire fighter looked different. When Seto saw him, he was in his fire fighter outfit. Now, he was just in demin pants with a plain white t-shirt. The guy had nice short hair. There was a pin on his white shirt that said " Tim Fearalot."

" So, your name is Tim," Seto said as he put his seat belt on.

" People at work call me T. People made fun of me because of my name. Look, if you take out the T and M and put a space between Fear and Lot, there is I Fear Alot," T said.

" Woah That must really suck to know that your last name is 'Fearalot'," Seto said.

" It has it's reasons," T said.

Here's the next chapt. I updated a heck of a lot quicker than usual. I needed to make it up. Now, I have to make up with Fallen in Love. That story is coming to it's end. It's very close too. I'm just hoping that that story will have atleast 150 reviews while this one will get 100. Well, you all should know the drill. Thanks for reading and reviewing so far and please continue.

SKB


	5. Chapter 5

Seto: SKB doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh .

Freak09: That's good you ain't confused. I tried not to make chapter 4 that confusing as chapter 3 was.

T dropped Seto off at his mansion.

" You have a nice place here, Mr.Kaiba," T said.

" I'm thinking about getting a bigger mansion," Seto said as he closed the door.

" This mansion would suit me fine. See you later, Mr.Kaiba. And, if there an accident, just call," T said.

T then drove out of the driveway. Seto watched the car drive away. Seto turned around and entered the mansion. Once he entered, he heard some laughing coming from upstairs.

" I forgot. Those geeks are still here," Seto thought.

Mokuba ran down the steps.

" Hey, Seto!" he said." I hope you don't mind, but Yugi and his friends are sleeping over tonight. I'm not sure if I told you before but they are."

" Mokuba, you know how I feel about them," Seto said.

" Please, Seto? I'll mean so much to me," Mokuba pleaded.

" Fine. Just tell them not to go near my room , my office, or me," Seto said.

" Okay, Seto," Mokuba said as he headed back upstairs again.

Seto heard Mokuba telling the others.

" My brother said that you guys can stay here for tonight. As long as we don't go near him or talk to him. He's strict about that," Mokuba said.

" How can you put up with him?" Tristan asked.

" I just do," Mokuba said.

" You got a lot of patience," Duke said.

" I guess so," Mokuba answered.

Seto walked up the stairs. He walked past Mokuba's room and headed to his room. As he entered his room, he locked his door. Seto put his cell phone in the charger. Seto sat on his bed and looked at the picture that was on the bed stand. Even though Mokuba rarely saw the picture, Mokuba knew that Seto did miss their parents. Even though Seto didn't say it.

Seto took the picture off the nightstand. He held the picture with both hands. He looked at both of his parents. His dad stood tall, smiling while holding his mother's hand.

" This picture was taking hours before they died," Seto said.

In Mokuba's room, Serenity listened to what everyone said. Then, she asked Mokuba where the bathroom was.

" The bathroom is down the hall to the right. There is like ten bathrooms that way so if you miss it, then your blind," Mokuba said.

" Thanks," Serenity said.

" Do you want me to come with ya,sis?" Joey asked.

" No need to , Joey," Serenity said.

" I'm just worry'n about my little sis. Is it wrong to care?" Joey asked.

Serenity didn't answer. Serenity walked out the room. Mokuba's room was quiet . She closed the door. The room began to fill up with noise again. Serenity walked down the hall. Then, she heard someone talking. She walked up to a door. The door had a number 1 on it. Serenity put her ear up against the door. She heard someone talking.

" I wonder if they really are my parents. But what if they are? How will Mokuba react to it? I'm doing a lot better with out them," Seto said. " Whom and I kidding? I need now more than ever."

Serenity continued to listen.

" Tomorrow is when I'm going to get answers. If they still live in that town home, then it really is them. What if someone moved into that home? That couple looks oddly familar........" Seto said.

Serenity heard someone standing up. Serenity hurriedly went to the bathroom.

" That was close. Was that Kaiba?" She thought.

Serenity then went to the bathroom. Seto put the picture back on the nightstand and stood up and began to pace back and forth, trying to find some facts.

" I need questions to ask them. If they really were my parents, then they would know everything about our past we had together," Seto thought as he continued to pace back and forth.

Serenity left the bathroom. She then put her ear up against the door again. The room was silent.

" Okay, this is freaking my out," Serenity thought.

Serenity left and headed back to Mokuba's room. Seto heard breathing coming from outside the door. Seto opened the door. No one was there.

" Hm....." Seto said.

Seto closed the door again. Seto looked at his digital clock that was also on the night stand.

" 5:59. Last time I checked, it was noon," Seto said.

The clock turned to 6 o'clock. Seto then left his room.

Meanwhile, John and Tara were in the car. John was driving while Tara talked.

" Tomorrow....... Tomorrow is going to take forever to come," she said.

" I know," John said.

" Let's do something. Wanna see a movie?" Tara asked.

" I'm not going to pay attention to the movie. I'm thinking too much to watch a movie," John said as he made a swift turn.

This caused both of them to slide a little to the right.

" Why don't you pay attention to the road?" Tara asked.

" I'm sorry. You can tell that I'm not paying attention," John said as he focused on the road.

" Please? Let's go to the movies. It'll let you relax," Tara said.

" Fine. There's no point in arguing with you. You always seem to win," John said.

" Let's watch that long named movie," Tara said.

" What would that be? The one with Jim Carrey in it?" John asked.

" Yeah that one. Why do they chose such a long name?" Tara asked.

" They just did. The movie's name is ' Lemony's Snicket Series of Unfortuante Events. They'll have to abbreviate it. Like LSSOUE," John said as he pulled up to the parking lot.

" Sounds like a name," Tara said.

John parked in one of the parking lots. John and Tara unbuckled their seats belts and opened their doors. Once shut, Tara walked over to John and held his hand. They walked to the movie theater.

2 hours later. It was now 8 o'clock. John and Tara walked out of the movie theater.

" It's hard trying to hate the villian in that movie," Tara said.

" Jim Carrey is awesome in that movie. I'm glad he is Count Olaf. He makes a awesome villian," John said with a smile.

" I can't wait for the next movie," Tara said.

John and Tara walked to the car. Once the doors unlocked, they both entered. Once inside, John remembered the next day.

" Few more hours to go," John said.

" C'mon, John. I can't wait for tomorrow either but give it a break. That's all you've been talking about in the line to get tickets, in the line to get food, and in the movie . Give it a break or I'll cancel the meeting," Tara warned.

" You wouldn't. Your excited like me," John said.

Tara was quiet.

" Damn. I forgot about that," Tara thought.

Few minutes later, the car drove up at little driveway.

" Home at last!" Tara said.

The house was kinda big. It had a big porch that had two chairs beside the two doors. There was around six windows on the front of the house. The house was a whitish color. There was also a two car garage that was connected to the white house. The garage door opened. John drove in the garage. The garage door closed once the car was fully inside. John and Tara got out. John locked the car doors. Tata unlocked the door which leads to the house. Once the door was unlocked, they both went inside.

John and Tara were in the kitchen. The kitchen had white tile floor with a marble color counters. There was a dining room that was adjacent to the kitchen. Tara took her shoes off and put them out in the garage. Tara then walked over to the couch and sat down. John walked over and joined her. He was about to put his feet on the living room table until Tara snapped at him.

" John, take your shoes off," she said.

" Awwww c'mon! Just this once?" he asked.

" No, John," Tara answered.

John stood up and took his shoes off. He then walked back to the couch.

" Now?" he asked.

" Of course," Tara said.

John put his feet on the table. Then, he wrapped his arm around Tara. Tara had the remote and changed the channel. She flipped through channels.

" Boring......boring..... boring..... Why is everything soo boring?" she asked as she flipped through the channel.

" Let me see the remote," John said.

Tara handed him the remote. John took the remote. He changed it to TNT ( 245 on Direct tv). On tv, there was Charmed. There was only five minutes left.

" It's almost over,'' Tara said.

" I know. I rather watch whatever there is," John said.

Five minutes later, John flipped through the channels once again. John flipped it to Fuse

( 339 on Direct tv)

" Finally, something good to listen to," John said.

On tv was Green Day.

" Green Day? Who are they?" Tara asked.

" You don't know who Green Day are? They are one of the most popular punk rock bands in the world. They've been around for years. Years ago, people got tired of listening to them for a while. So, Green Day took a break. Now, they came back with a song called 'American Idiot.' That song and 'Boulvard of Broken Dreams' are on the rock charts right now," John explained.

" Wow," Tara said. " They must be pretty good. How many cds did they make?"

" I'm pretty sure it is nine," John answered.

" Wow! That's a lot. They must've made a lot of money from that."

" They did indeed."

" Are any of them married?"

" Yes. The lead singer, Billie Joe Armstrong. He's been married for some time now."

John and Tara were quiet. While it was commercial break, both feel asleep.

That's the next chapter, guys. For some reason, I'm really into Green Day. They've been stuck on my head for three days now. I've been trying to get Maroon 5 back in my head but Green Day keeps coming back. It'll come out eventually. See ya!

SKB


	6. Chapter 6

Seto: SKB doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh .

The next day, Tara woke up. She looked up. She saw her husband still asleep.

" Today's the day," she whispered.

Tara got up and took a shower. After her shower, she looked at the clock.

"10:30? It seems like it's 12," Tara thought.

Tara wore a red and white sun dress. Once she changed, John entered the room. He rubbed his eyes.

" Hey honey," he said groggly.

" Hello, John," Tara said as she searched for her matching shoes and purse.

" What's the occasion?" John asked.

" Do you remember? Today is the day that we get to talk to our son," Tara said.

" Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" John said.

John was now fully awake. He practically ran to the bathroom. He started the shower. Before he went in, he yelled to his wife.

" Tara, can you get my clothes ready?" he asked.

" Sure, honey," Tara answered.

Tara got John's stuff all ready. Tara left the bedroom. She got the cell phone that the woman gave her. She dialed Seto's cell phone number.

At the mansion, Seto was eating in the dining room. He had eggs and toast. He also had coffee. Then, Seto heard his cell phone. He took out his cell phone and answered.

" Kaiba speaking," Seto said.

" Seto? It's Tara," the woman said.

" What is it?" Seto asked.

" Where are you going to meet us at?" Tara asked.

" At your house," Seto answered.

" Do you remember where it is?" Tara asked.

" I do if you still live in that house," Seto said as he stirred his coffee.

" Okay. We'll see you then," Tara said.

Tara hung up the phone. Seto also hung up his phone. Seto placed the cell phone in his inside trenchcoat. Seto sipped his coffee.

" When will this thing ever cool down?" he thought.

Seto took a bite of toast and a bite of eggs. Once he finished the toast and eggs, Seto took his cup of coffee and left the dining room. He walked to the living room. Once he was in the dining room, he sat down on one of his golden sofas. Seto took another sip of his coffee.

" Finally," Seto muttered.

Seto finished the coffee in less than two minutes. Seto placed his coffee cup on the table. Seto stood up and took a glance at the built in gold clock that was in the wall.

" 11:16. I better get going now," he thought.

Seto walked out the mansion. He walked down the steps. He was expecting to see the limo, which was normally here. Seto waited for a few minutes.

" Perhaps he's a little late. That's still no excuse," Seto thought.

Finally, the limo drove up. The driver got out of the limo and hurriedly opened the door for Seto.

" I'm so sorry, Mr.Kaiba, sir. There was really bad traffic," the driver said.

" Where were you?" Seto asked.

" I went to fill the tank for the limo. The limo was running unbelievably low. And you rarely go anywhere," the driver said.

The driver closed the limo door and rant to the driver's seat. He slammed the door shut.

" You don't need to hurry," Seto said. " I'm suppose to be there around noon," Seto said.

" Okay, sir," the driver said.

The driver took a deep breath and drove the limo.

At the house, Tara looked around her house. She checked if anything was out of place. She walked into Seto's old room.

" I remember that day," Tara said to herself.

There was duel monsters all over the walls. There was also a model of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon hanging from the ceiling. There was a light blue bed with matching dressers. Tara then walked to Mokuba's old room. There was loads of toys that Mokuba use to play with. There was a white bed and a white rocking chair.

" I remember rocking back and forth with my little Mokuba," she said as she ran her hand over the rocking chair.

The door bell rang.

" He's early," Tara thought as she ran down the steps.

Tara heard a thump coming from upstairs.

" What's wrong?" Tara yelled.

" Nothing. I just tripped. I'm alright," John yelled back.

" That man makes me worry too much," Tara muttered to herself.

Tara put her hand on the door knob. She turned it. Outside was no other than Seto Kaiba himself.

"I'm glad you remembered," Tara said as she moved aside so Seto could come in.

" How could I forget? I use to live here," Seto said.

John ran down the stairs. He saw Seto and then straighten up. Seto looked around the house.

" This looks very familar," Seto thought.

Tara and John were like guides. They both talked about everything that happened when Seto and Mokuba were there. Then, Tara and John lead Seto upstairs where most memories will start to come back. Seto looked at his old room. He remembered all the duel monsters.

" You must be my parents," Seto said as he continued to look at his old room.

" We told you we were," Tara said.

Seto looked through all of his old stuff.

" I can remember all this so clearly. It seems like it just happened yesterday," Seto said.

" It feels like it,"John said as he leaned on the door.

" Do you believe now that we really are your parents?" Tara asked.

" I just need to see Mokuba's room to actually believe it," Seto said.

" Everything stayed the same, Seto. Mostly in your room and Mokuba's room , though," John said.

Seto left his old room and looked at Mokuba's room.As he entered, he started to have flashbacks of his past.

" They can't be my parents," Seto thought. " They died. They are dead."

" Believe it ,son. This is Mokuba's old room. So that means that we really are your parents," John said.

Seto looked at them. Then, he remembered the picture that was on his nightstand.

" I can't believe this," Seto said.

" You must," Tara said.

" I........ I am speechless," Seto said as he was speechless.

" Just call us mom and dad again," John said.

" M...m....mom and d...d.....dad......," Seto trailed off.

" We are, honey,'' Tara said.

" Why did you leave me and Mokuba at the orphange?" Seto asked as he broke the somewhat moment.

" We were at sea for a few days. We thought that you were your aunt's house," Tara said.

"Mokuba and I were at the orphange the whole time," Seto said.

" Your mom's aunt was jealous of us. She didn't care about our family. But, your mom hoped that you and Mokuba will be at her house. I knew I was right," John said.

" Is that all the questions?" Tara asked.

Seto nodded.

" Our son is now so handsome," Tara said.

" I always pictured him looking handsome," John said.

" I can't believe that you both are alive. It's been six years since I seen you and now you both just reappear," Seto said.

" There is a lot to explain," Tara said.

John, Tara, and Seto walked downstairs.

" Mom,dad," Seto said.

" I sound so weird saying that," Seto thought.

" What is it, honey?" Tara asked.

" I wonder if you want to live at the mansion," Seto said.

" Would you mind if we do? You've been with Mokuba for soo long," John said.

" I don't want anything to happen again," Seto said.

" Okay, son. We will," John said.

Seto was now out on the porch. Tara and John were on the doorway.

" When do you want us to move in?" Tara asked Seto.

" Anytime soon. Just not today," Seto said.

" Okay,"John said.

Seto hugged ( a little too hard too believe) his parents. Then Seto walked to his limo. Tara and John saw their son driving away.

Here's the other chapter, guys. I woke up early today because well,I couldn't sleep. Hm.... I wonder why. Dreaming about Seto and all the other people. Thanks guys sooooo much for reading my story. Yet again, I'm thinking about making another story. I still don't know what to call or what it's going to be about. I'm planning to make it a everyone story when it includes all the characters in the show. The main characters of course will be Seto, ( like duh.) I'll see ya guys later!

SKB


	7. Chapter 7

Seto: :: sighs :: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Long time no see. Here's the next chapter for this story. I have been studying soo much since there was all these tests last Friday and there will be some more this Friday. Will there ever be a chance of less tests and more snow? The world may never know. Anyway, here's the next chap!

Seto was now in the limo.

" They are my parents," he said .

He said those words over and over again until it finally sunk in. Seto decided to let Mokuba know. He took out his silver cell phone. He dialed Mokuba's cell phone number. Then, he waited.

First ring - no answer.

Second ring - still no answer

Third ring - no answer yet again.

" C'mon, Mokuba. Answer the damn phone," Seto said.

Forth Ring - " Hello?"

" Mokuba, it's me," Seto said.

" Hiya Seto!" Mokuba said cheerfully.

" I have some important news I have to tell you," Seto said.

" Let me see. That couple was just an imposter trying to go after our money," Mokuba guessed.

" Your wrong," Seto said.

" I am?" Mokuba asked.

" Yeah. They really are our parents," Seto said.

" Hold on, Seto. Did you lose your mind in that accident?" Mokuba asked.

" No. But, they really are our parents. There was tons of proof," Seto said as he put his right arm on the behind his head.

" What's the proof?"

" Remember our old bedrooms?"

" Yeah."

" Everything is still in there."

" Even that crib?"

" You still remember that?"

" Hey! I remembered everything."

" Nice to see you remembered something."

" Don't start, mister."

" Fine, fine."

" When will I see them?"

" They are moving in with us."

" WHAT!"

Seto could tell that Mokuba dropped his cell phone. He heard a loud crash.

" Mokuba, are you still there?" Seto asked.

" Yeah. Barely," Mokuba said.

" I'm coming home right now," Seto said.

" Alright. See ya soon!"

Mokuba hung up the phone. Seto put his cell phone in his inside trenchcoat pocket. Seto then had a flashback .

_ ------------------------------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------- _

_"When will you be back?" Seto asked._

_" Very soon, honey," Tara said._

_" I hope you have a nice trip!" Mokuba said._

_" Remember, our number is on the counter in case anything happens," John said._

_" We know," Mokuba and Seto said at the same time._

_" We'll see you both in a week," Tara said._

_Tara and John walked out the door with bags in each hand. Their baby sitter, Lauren, waved good bye to them. Lauren had blonde hair with brown eyes. She's very pretty. Lauren is tall Her full name is Lauren Gandolfo. Lauren was 15 . Seto liked their baby sitter. _

_Lauren closed the door. She locked both locks then she put her back on the door._

_" What do you guys want to do?" she asked._

Two days later

_" Hello," Lauren said as she painted her nails._

_" Good afternoon. Is this the home of Seto and Mokuba?" asked a man._

_" Yes it is," Lauren answered._

_" I have some very important news. Both of their parents are missing," the man said._

_" What!" Lauren said._

_Lauren dropped her nail brush._

_" They were on the ship and something hit them. No one knows what it really was. It just blew up the right side of the ship, which killed around 25 people and still counting," the man said._

_" So both parents aren't found?" Lauren asked._

_" My rescue team and I think that they have been killed by that explosion."_

_" You think! Without their parents, these two are orphans!"_

_Meanwhile, Seto and Mokuba quietly walked down the stairs. Then, they both hid and listened to the conversation._

_" I'm sorry, but the parents are gone," the man said._

_" Oh my God," Lauren said._

_" The children will have to live with their relatives."_

_" But Seto and Mokuba don't have relatives," Lauren said._

_Seto and Mokuba were shocked._

_" Seto, what is going on?" Mokuba asked._

_" I don't know. But whatever it is, it means that something bad has happened to our parents," Seto answered._

_" Seto, I'm scared," Mokuba said as he grabbed on to Seto's arm._

_" They will have to go to an orphange," the man said._

_Lauren was speechless._

_" Miss? Miss? MISS!" the man said._

_Lauren still didn't answer. The man then decided to hang up. Lauren put the phone back on the cradle. Then, she sat down on the couch Seto and Mokuba came out of hiding and walked to Lauren._

_" Who was that?" Mokuba asked._

_Lauren stood up and looked at both of the kids._

_" I have something to tell you. Your parents......uh......," Lauren trailed off._

_" Our parents what?" Seto asked as he looked at Lauren._

_" Your parents are missing," she said at last._

_" But they are on the ship. How could they be missing if we already know where they are?" Mokuba asked._

_" You see, Mokie, your parents are missing. They aren't on the ship. The ship isn't on the water anymore, sweetie,"Lauren said._

_" So, if they aren't on the ship, then where are they?" Mokuba asked._

_" That's why Lauren said they are missing," Seto said._

_" I'm confused!" Mokuba said._

_" What happened?" Seto asked._

_" Something hit the ship. And, the rescue team can't find your parents," Lauren said._

_" Where are we going to go?" Mokuba asked._

_" You guys might end up going to the orphange," Lauren said._

_The phone rung. Seto ran to the phone and anwered it._

_" Hello," Seto said._

_" Hello. Is this Seto?'' asked a woman._

_" Yes it is. And who are you?" Seto asked._

_" I'm the person who is going to tell you where you'll be going," the woman said._

_" Where is my brother and I going to go?" Seto asked._

_" You both will be going to the Domino Orphange," the woman said._

_" So our parents are dead," Seto said._

_" We are pronouncing that your parents are dead. We can't find them anywhere," the woman said._

_" When will we go?" Seto asked._

_" Two days from now at twelve," the woman said._

_" Okay. Bye ," Seto said._

_Seto put the phone on the cradle. Mokuba ran up to Seto._

_" Are we?" he asked._

_Seto nodded. Mokuba ran upstairs and shut the door. Seto looked at Lauren. _

_" She's like family. She's like our sister," Seto thought. " Then again............."_

_" Lauren, your like family to me. Can't you take care of us?" Seto asked._

_" I'm sorry, Seto,but I have to be a relative," Lauren said._

_" There's nothing you can do?" Seto asked._

_Lauren shook her head no. Seto looked at her and ran upstairs. He then began to cry. As he cried, he could hear Mokuba crying. Then, he heard Lauren breaking down and crying._

_" My life is over," Seto said. " I can't do this."_

_" Yes you can, Big Brother," Mokuba said as he opened his door._

_" I can?" Seto asked._

_" Yes you can. You are a good brother. Don't think that you can't do this. You can do this," Mokuba said as he sat down next to Seto._

_" Listen to me , Seto. If our parents are really dead, then they would want you to do this. They wouldn't be too happy that the fact that you gave up," Mokuba said._

_" Okay. I'll do whatever I can," Seto said._

_" That's my brother," Mokuba said._

_ ------------------------------------------------------ End of Flashback---------------------------------------------------- _

Seto remember Lauren.

" I wonder how she's been," he thought.

The mansion's gates were now up ahead. Once the limo stopped in front of the gate, the gate slowly opened. When the gates were fully opened, the limo drove on. It drove up the long but beautiful driveway. Seto rolled down the window to see his beautiful yard. The yard was indeed beautiful. Maybe beautiful isn't the right word to describe it. I bet Seto wouldn't even find a word to describe it.

The limo drove past the yard. It was now going to the garage, which was just next door. The garage door opened and revealed more cars. The limo entered the huge garage. The garage was three stories high and the ceilings were high, since some of the cars Seto owns don't open like regular cars. The door would swing up. The limo parked next to like a thousand other limos. All limos were completely different. Some where white and blue. There was also stretched hummers and different colors. Seto only rides in those when it's like a special occasion. Once the limo was fully parked, the driver got out of the driver's seat and opened the end where Seto was. Seto got out and headed towards the mansion.

The chapter was mostly Seto's flashback. The next chapter is going to be exciting. And, the character Lauran Gandolfo, the baby sitter, is a real person. She's actually 13 and she does look like that. Her and I are the same height. Even though we don't talk a lot, I like having her into the story. Tell me if any of you guys ever met her. She's really nice. Anyway, thanx for reviewing after all those loooong days. Just keep reviewin and these chapters will keep on coming.

SKB


	8. Chapter 8

Seto: SKB owns nothing whatsoever.

I know, I haven't updated since January. But, if you were reading my first story, Fallen in Love, I said that I'd be taking a break from this and focused on my first story. I also just started my third story, Blvd. of Broken Dreams. Enjoy chapter 8!

****

When Seto entered the mansion, Mokuba was standing a few feet away from the door. Seto closed the door and took off his trench coat. Then, Mokuba ran up to him.

" So, your telling me that they are our parents?" Mokuba asked.

Seto nodded.

" How many times I must I tell you? They are," Seto said.

" Then tell me everything!" Mokuba said.

Seto and Mokuba went to the living room and sat down in two big gold chairs. Before Seto told Mokuba what happened, one maid came in. She had two cups and plates and placed them down on the coffee table next to Seto. Each plate had the Kaiba Brother's favorites on it. Once the maid left, Seto told Mokuba what happened.

Few hours later, Seto was done. Mokuba sat there, amazed.

" So, when are they moving in?" Mokuba asked.

" I don't know yet. But it'll be soon," Seto said.

" Wow. After all those years and they were still alive. How come no one told us that they were alive?"

" I really don't know. We should've been informed that they were alive. But, we were adopted a few days later."

" So, it was pretty much too late to do anything, then."

" I don't necessarily think so. It's like, having a kid and have someone adopt them without you really knowing it. We should've been able to go back to them. I need to ask our parents why we weren't able to."

" Maybe Gozaburo had something to do with that," Mokuba said as he leaned back in his chair.

" What do you mean?" Seto asked as he took a sip of his drink.

It was Coke he was drinking.

" You know he needed someone to take over the corporation once he was done. And like you said before, you are the best man for the job."

" I see."

" So, if you weren't there and Noah didn't have a body to control the corporation, then who would he give it to? Maybe the Big 5?"

" No. I don't think Gozaburo would want that to happen. He's not that stupid. The Big 5 would've destroyed the corporation once they got their hands on it. There's must be more to it."

The maid, who came in earlier, took their plates and headed back to the kitchen. Seto looked out the window and noticed it was pitch black outside.

" I think it's time for bed," Seto said as he stood up.

" Okay," Mokuba said. " But I'm not really that tired."

Then, Mokuba yawned.

" Not really that tired, huh?" Seto said as he smirked.

" Fine, fine. I am. Let's go upstairs," Mokuba said as he grabbed his brother's hand.

They both headed upstairs.

Before Seto headed to his room, Mokuba asked, "Seto, can you tuck me in tonight?"

Seto sighed and said, " Sure."

Mokuba ran to his room to get changed. Once Seto reached his room, Mokuba was already in bed.

" Jeez, your quick," Seto mumbled.

" Yeah, yeah, I know," Mokuba said.

Seto came over to the bed and looked down at his brother. Mokuba's eyes were really big and cheerful. As Seto tucked Mokuba in, Mokuba smiled.

" Thanks, Big Brother," Mokuba said.

" Good night, Mokuba," Seto said as he turned off the lights.

" Night, Seto," Mokuba said.

Seto then closed the bedroom door.

As he walked to his room, he thought, " Little brothers."

Once he was in his bedroom, he heard his cell phone ring. Seto walked over to his nightstand and picked up his cell. The caller ID said " John & Tara". Once he saw the caller ID, he instantly picked it up.

" Hello, Kaiba speaking," Seto said.

" Hi, son!" John said on the other line.

" What's up?" Seto asked.

" I called to see when it's a good time to move in with you and Mokuba," John said.

" Hm... how about two days from now?" Seto asked.

" Sounds good to me. Do you want us to bring anything with us?"

" You can if you want. But, you might not use them anymore once your living here. Everything here is updated, while yours are...well... not."

" Oh. Okay. Thanks, son," John said. " We'll sell all of our stuff then."

" Sell them on Ebay and say that I touched every single one. Trust me, you'll rake in loads of cash," Seto said.

" I found a lot of weird stuff on Ebay. For instance, there was this soda can that this one guy was selling and it was said that you threw it away a month ago. All those girls were bidding like crazy!" John said.

Seto closed his eyes.

" I guess I should warn you that there's a lot of weird people out there," Seto said.

" I know. I gotta go. I have to take pictures of everything and put them on Ebay!" John said.

" Okay. See you in two days."

" See ya son!"

John then hung up. Seto closed his cell phone. Then, he headed to the bathroom and took a very quick shower. A few minutes later, he came out with his blue satin pajamas. He then laid down on his beautiful blue bed. As he laid down, he thought about his parents.

" I still can't believe this is happening," he thought.

Then, he closed his eyes. Few minutes later, he was asleep. Around 1:30 am, his cell phone rang. Seto ignored it for a few minutes. But, it continued to ring. Seto then grabbed his phone, which took him awhile because he's half asleep, and answered the phone.

" Hello," Seto said.

" Is this Seto Kaiba?" a girl asked.

" Yeah," answered Seto.

" Like, oh my gosh! It's really you! I can't believe this!" the girl said.

" Great, another fan girl found out my cell phone number again," Seto thought.

" I'm calling to say that your so freakin' hot and I'm wondering...," the girl said.

" ... If you can be my girlfriend. That's what every girl says. I have no time for girlfriends at the moment. Now good night!" Seto said as he slammed his cell phone shut.

Then, he turned off the ringer and fell back to sleep.

4 hours later, he heard his alarm going off. His eyes flashed open. He then waved his hand over the alarm clock.(1) It turned off. He got up, rubbed his eyes, and went to his closet to get something to wear.

He mumbled, " Mornings like these make me mad. Fan girls calling me early in the morning. Jeez, do they have lives to tend to?"

His outfit was the Battle City outfit, just that he didn't put on his white trench coat yet. Seto headed to his bathroom to look in the mirror. Last time, he forgot to look in the mirror and just about everything he was wearing was backwards. Except for the trench coat, though. Seto remembered that moment.

" That was the most embarrassing time of my life," he thought as he walked out of the bathroom.

Seto headed downstairs with his briefcase in his left hand. As he reached the bottom step, the maid from yesterday handed him his usual coffee and quickly headed off to the dining room. Seto followed her. As he entered the dining room, he saw all the food was ready. The dining room table was big. It was big enough to have all the maids and butlers sit and eat. The dining room had three chandeliers in a row. The middle one was the biggest. It had the most diamonds on it. The other two were a little bit smaller. On the top of the walls was huge stain glass that showed a blue rose. The bottom part of the walls had red and gold tapestry on it.(2) Seto took a seat at the front of the big table. On his plate was eggs, bacon, and toast. Seto then placed his briefcase on the floor and began eating.

Exactly five minutes later, Seto got up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. After he was done, he took his briefcase and headed out the door.

****

(1) I have like 2 of those clocks. It's great to listen to music with!

(2) If any of you guys out there have been to " The Breakers" ( A Rhode Island Mansion that was owned by the ever so rich, Vanderbilts), I tried to make the dining room look exactly like it. If not, go on Google and you might be able to see images of it.

Nothing really exciting, I have to admit. And, if I described what the mansion looked like, well, I'm changing it now. Around May, I went to Rhode Island and saw a gorgeous mansion called "the Breakers." I decided to have it look exactly like that. So, it'll look EXACTLY like it. And also, I'm going to fast forward to the day that the parents move in. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please read & review!

SKB


End file.
